Bosses
Bosses are your last chance at stopping those meddling Heroes. See also Monsters and Special Monsters The Beer Holder Barrage - Shoot three projectiles that will deal a small amount of damage Beer attack - Shoot a puddle of beer that has the exact same stats as the attack of beer towers Ground slam - Create a red circle around you which will quickly dissapear to an explosive force that deals a great amount of damage and knockback Spawn minions - Allows you to spawn one of the four minions. Defense minion - A minion that creates an invulnerbility beam towards you, you will be invincible as long as the minion lives. Attack minion - A ranged minion that fires a short ranged attack. Knockback minion - A minion that wil charge at heroes dealing knockback. Curse minion - A minion that creates a purple beam towards one of the heroes, the hero with the beam will take more damage until the minion is taken out. Teleport - Will allow you to swap places with a random minion, creates a minion in your stead if there are no minions present. Ultra - Spawns a massive horde of minions that will aid you Burn phase - Upon reaching low health (about 25%) random barrages will come out of you. Generally regarded to be one of the best bosses due to high DPS(damage per second) and strong minion support. The Elder Dragon The Elder Dragon is a large red dragon wielding a scepter and wearing a wizard hat. Slam - Brings his full weight to bear and hits enemies nearby Scepter - The Elder Dragon brings his scepter down for a heavy blow, striking foes at a good melee distance for heavy damage and knockback. Deep breath - Sucks heroes in a cone towards him, useful when used in conjunction with other abilites. Flame breath - This channeled ability breaths a line of flame from the dragons mouth and ignites the ground at the targetted location. You can move the flame by moving the mouse pointer and the flame can reach some truly bizzare angles from the dragons head. Flame flight - Jump across the battlefield breathing down fire as you jump. Burn phase - A ring of fire will appear making the outer area of the battlefield lava that will damage heroes. An aggressive boss with low speed and high cooldown to make up for lack of an ultra. The Mind Squid The Mind Squid is a large spellcasting squid who aims to show you that age matters not when it comes to hero killing. He is supported by various minions depending on your Evil Plan. He is slightly more fragile than other bosses but this is offset by his selection of abilities that confuse and misdirect enemy attacks. He has access to the following special abilities. Burst - Your default ability, creates a small burst in melee range dealing moderate damage and with moderate knockback. Low Cooldown. Mage Lines - Fires out multiple energy bolts that travel in random lines away from The Mind Squid. Deals moderate damage, no knockback. Moderate Cooldown. Barrier - Creates a Cone Barrier around The Mind Squid, reducing ranged damage he takes. Chance to confuse heroes that enter the field, changing their controls, and reversing all movement orders. Moderate Cooldown. Vacuum - Creates a reverse shockwave that sucks all heroes closer to The Mind Squid. Dangerous when combined with Barrier or Mage Lines. Moderate Cooldown. Shadow Leap - Gathers dark energy, then leaps a great distance across the arena, dealing moderate damage with low knockback if a hero is struck. Low cooldown. Ultra: Mirror Images - Creates Three identical, Low Health, copies of The Mind Squid, all of which act independant of the actual Mind Squid, and all are able to utilize the same selection of abilities. Randomly teleports The Mind Squid to one of four spawn points (His initial spawn point in the top of the room, the left or right side of the room, or opposite his spawn on the bottom.) and spawns the clones in the remaining locations. Can become usable while clones are still up, which is the real danger of this Ultra. Inability to deal with clones promptly can cause you to be overrun by the combination of abilities and minions spawning to assist. Burn Phase - Upon reaching low health (Roughly 20% Health remaining), The stadium will spawn four portals on each side of the map. The portals will continuously spawn minions and will confuse heroes if they walk in them. A good boss overall with abilities that complement each other very well. Hippo The Griffon Hippo the Griffon is a large Hippopotamus wearing a Jetpack on his back. He can use this to take flight for periods of time to harass heroes. Hippo is supported by squads of small Dire Ducks that do not have the ability to spin, unlike their larger counterparts found throughout Dungeonland. He has access to the following special abilities. Combo Punch - Your standard attack, Hippo punches the target in a small frontal arc and can chain three punches together. The Third punch will hit for slightly more damage and cause knockback, useful for interrupting hero revival. Short Cooldown. Orb - Creates a large orb that travels in the direction you are facing, causes average damage and knockback. Short Cooldown. Wrist Blaster - Fires three energy balls in the direction you are facing. Moderate damage, no knockback. Projectile is small, so aim accordingly. Short cooldown. Blast Off! - Take to the skies for a short time with your jetpack, becoming untargettable by heroes. Allows the use of Crudbombs. Flight can be ended early with the same hotkey/button press and either result causes small damage and moderate knockdown to anyone below landing point. Crudbomb - While airborne with Blast Off!, Hippo can drop 5 Crudbombs directly below him, creating puddles of crud roughly the size of a Beer Tower's beer puddle. No damage, but snares heroes caught in them. Tackle - Rush forward a short distance, doing light damage and minor knockback to any heroes hit. Ultra: Strafing Run - Takes to the skies, much like with Blast off!, but for a much longer period of time (roughly 10-15 seconds). While Airborne with Strafing Run, all of Hippo's abilities are replaced with Strafing Bomb, which drops an instantly detonating mine directly below Hippo for moderate damage and moderate knockback. Strafing Bomb has an extremely short cooldown and it is possible to completely incapacitate the entire hero party if they are clustered up when you use Strafing Run. When it expires, it has the same damage and knockdown effect as when you land from Blast Off!. Burn Phase - When Hippo The Griffon reaches low Health (roughly 20% health remaining), he enters a burn phase, which effectively forces the Dungeon Maestro to go as offensive as he can, as Hippo's jetpack is now malfunctioning, causing him to take damage every few seconds, and causing him to rocket charge at random for moderate damage and moderate knockback. At this point if the heroes can stay alive, they effectively have secured victory as this will eventually kill Hippo the Griffon. A boss that has high knockback but low DPS(damage per second) aside form his ultra. The Minocow Punch - Punch an enemy dealing low damage Throw - Throw enemies and minions away from you, does no damage Milk - Create a puddle of milk infront of you healing minions and slowing heroes Spawn minions - Spawn a group of minions to fight for you Charge - Charge foward knocking away heroes and bringing nearby minions with you Ultra - Go in a frenzy with your udder sticking out, touch heroes to deal heavy damge and low knockback Burn phase - A pen will surround the heroes trapping them in with you. A minion support boss that is hard to use and has to rely on keeping minions alive to overwhelm the heroes. The Lumber Tree The Lumber Tree is a large, quite angry Treant who is showing the world just what he thinks of lumberjacks. He uses his Lumberjack Axe to smash heroes with his mighty strength, but this is offset by his fairly low speed compared to other bosses and he is supported by low health moderate damage spinning axes. He has access to the following special abilities. Chopping Smash - Your standard attack, smashes his axe into his target, dealing Significant damage and moderate knockback. Very Low Cooldown. Log Roller - Conjures a spectral log in front of him and then kicks it, causing moderate damage and knockback to everything in a fairly large line. Trapping Walls - Conjures four destructible walls around a target location, causes minor damage and knockback if struck by a wall as its made. Log roller will not pass through these walls Walking over these walls will destroy them. Average Cooldown. Axe Seedling - Plants a seedling that wields an axe, it will attack heroes that wander near it. Low damage, low knockback. Average cooldown. Empower Plants - Empowers seedlings, greatly increasing their damage and knockback. Must channel to empower seedlings. Ultra: Winds of the Forest - Conjures powerful winds for a relatively long period of time, pushing heroes towards one side of the arena. Useful for trapping heroes against a wall of seedlings when combined with rolling logs or preventing revives. But otherwise a fairly non-lethal ability. Burn Phase - Upon reaching low health (roughly 25% health remaining) The Lumber Tree will pull out a giant match and set himself ablaze, causing a massive increase in his damage output and movement speed as well as causing him to leave damaging puddles of sap underneath himself. This ability removes access to all of his abilities except for Chopping Smash and Log Roller and damages him every few seconds. If the heroes can survive long enough this ability guarantees their victory as it will eventually kill The Lumber Tree. A very strong boss good at stopping revives.